Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) and Active Matrix Driving OLED display devices are more and more applied to the high-performance displaying field due to their characteristics such as small size, low power consumption, no radiation, relatively low production cost, and so on.
The aforesaid display devices are usually provided with a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) circuit, an output terminal in each stage of the GOA circuit being connected to one row of gate lines and used to output a gate scan signal to the gate lines, so as to achieve progressive scanning on the gate lines. However, a pulse width of a signal of the output terminal of the GOA circuit is a fixed value, and the user cannot adjust the pulse width as needed.